


My Lady of Experience--In The Bedroom

by PerniciousErotica (OrchideePower)



Category: The Flash, grant gustin - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideePower/pseuds/PerniciousErotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On screen, Grant plays the fastest man alive. But off screen, he's too shy to move fast with Poppy, an older screenwriter whose name reminds him of lips he wants to kiss...and other parts of her anatomy that might welcome him as well. This is all made up romantic poppycock that may or may not take place on the set of "The Flash" that takes you past the bedroom door and into the bout of lovemaking between Grant and Poppy.  Readers can still choose which side of the bedroom door they want to experience. It's complete romantic fantasy told from Grant's perspective.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady of Experience--In The Bedroom

This is a dream, I told myself. This must be a dream. This cannot be happening. Yet Poppy nuzzled into my warmth, taking comfort in my embrace. "Why are you shaking?" I asked her, stroking her hair. "Don't be nervous, Poppy. I don't stop being your friend because we kiss now. I'm not a stranger to you."

"I don't think it's nerves," she whispered. Her green eyes blazed with her desire. She tried to get a grip on her libido, but this time, it would not be denied. Her passions were so strong that they coursed through her, making her body tremble in my arms. Then, bravely, she added, "I want you."

"Oh, Poppy!" I let out a shaking sigh of delirious anticipation. "You don't know what those words from your mouth do to me."

Poppy widened her eyes. "Words cannot compare with actions, Grant."

“May I carry you?” I asked. “I’d love to.” 

Smirking, Poppy said, "Don’t be silly. I’m not light. I don't want you to break your back."

I brushed my nose against hers playfully. "Nor am I weak, sweetheart." And Poppy giggled in surprise when I easily swept her into my arms as if she were weightless. "See? You belong here in my arms," I said, grinning at her.

"Your arms were made to carry me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I have no doubt."

I slowly carried her into my bedroom and I gently lay Poppy on the bed. The bed was three times the width of her own (she told me later), and she looked around in amazement. "It's pretty big," I offered, laughing softly at her amazement. "You become a celebrity and suddenly they think you prefer huge beds. I don't even want to think why."

"Not very snug, that's for sure," she said. "Don't you get lonely?"

Her green eyes focused on me as I crawled onto the red sheets beside her. "I get very lonely," I said softly. "Always lonely. I hate being alone in the night, Poppy. I'm hoping you can fix that."

Experimentally, she pressed her body firmly against me, allowing the contours of her body to fit with mine. She watched in delight as my eyes widened in shocked pleasure. She continued to move against me in small, writhing motions, and I tightened my hold on her. "We fit so well together," she breathed. 

"Poppy," I gasped, "what are you doing?"

"Getting to know you," she answered. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it."

Then she tried to run her fingers through my cowlicked hair, and started laughing. “Use much product?” she said, a good-natured grin lighting her face.

“You’ll just have to catch me when I’m fresh out of the shower.” Then I kissed her forehead. “Or maybe we can be in there together.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

"But when you have desired a woman as long as I have desired you,” I whispered, “every touch she gives you sends you into a frenzy."

"You're in a frenzy?"

"I'm getting there.” 

"Then what can I do for you?"

I swallowed, feeling the arousal rise in me. "I am at your command. I want what you want."

"Do you want to make love to me?"

"God, yes!" I exclaimed, pouncing on her, kissing her lips, her neck, her ears. 

Poppy squealed in delight. "I figured as much," she said, with a giggle in her voice.

She touched my face, outlining it with her gentle fingers. I grabbed her hand, kissing her palm, her fingers. The feel of my lips on her hand filled me with a desire I had never before experienced--so all-encompassing, me over body and spirit. I moved my lips along her arm, pushing up the sleeve of her scarlet sweater, savoring her ivory flesh. Poppy watched in a mixture of amazement and bliss. “I never knew how sensitive the skin of my arm was to the touch,” she said. “Your touch.” 

I stopped and looked up at her in naked hunger. "Poppy, I can't go any further up your arm--your sweater is in the way."

She understood my prelude, and whispered, "What do you recommend we do, then?"

Gently, I brought my hands against her body. I eagerly felt for her breasts over her sweater, never once taking my gaze off of hers. "I can’t resist," I said, slipping my hands under the plush softness to caress her skin. She widened her eyes at my touch, at the incredible heat flowing out from my hands. "Poppy, I have dreamed of looking upon you." I moved my hands across her belly, along her ribs and over the well-defined swells. "Would you let me see you?" 

Poppy sat up and together we pulled her sweater over her head. I threw the sweater onto the floor, and returned to her in a passionate haste. "God, Poppy, please tell me I don't have to control myself," I rasped, staring at her flesh.

"On the contrary, I want you to lose control."

I feasted on the swell of her ample bosom hidden by enticing red lace, on her supple belly, on her bare, soft shoulders. I was stunned by the beauty of Poppy's feminine hips, which curved out from her slender waist. I knew my eyes betrayed my delight as I traced her curvaceous body. Poppy smiled, blushing a little, anticipating my touch. Bending down to her, I kissed her softly against the supple flesh of her belly. I brought my mouth against her navel, exploring the hollow with my curious tongue. I moved my lips over her body, tasting and savoring the naked flesh of her belly, her waist, over her ribs, until I was madly kissing the tops of her breasts, pushing my tongue under the red lace in voracious, erotic hunger.

"Grant, don't tease me," Poppy said. She raised herself slightly, and I was quick to oblige her, moving my hands around to her back. "No no no," she said softly, bringing my hands to the clasp in the front, between her heaving breasts. I felt myself redden a little, but she said "Yes, bras are confusing." I laughed as I undid the clasp.

After a little wriggle Poppy was completely bare from her hips upwards and I was devoting my full, ardent attention to her sensuous white breasts. I reveled in the taste and touch and feel of Poppy's natural abundance. It had not been difficult for me to notice Poppy's breasts from the moment I had met her. Practically everything she wore fit snugly around her chest, whether she tried to hide her endowment or not. I imagined I was like any man in that Poppy's bosom was a great part of her physical and sexual allure. Yet I never could have imagined the euphoria of touching her, kissing her, that I had now as she squirmed beneath me. Poppy was full and firm, and the very skin of my palm tingled in delight as I fondled her soft, feminine flesh. As I held her, grasping her, bringing her into my mouth, I shivered in the sensations of possession--my possession of Poppy.

"Do you like this?" I asked eagerly, fervently kissing the swollen pink tips of her breasts. "Does it feel good for you?"

"It feels wonderful," she sighed. She writhed against the red satin, excited gasps escaping her moist lips. 

"Good, good," I murmured, gently teasing her nipples with my ardent lips. "When you've been starving for the real thing as long as I have, it's very hard to stop. You're magnificent, Poppy. I could make love to your breasts all night long."

Poppy groaned happily, laying back as I played with her sensitive, responsive swells. I was slowly, intently coaxing the woman out of her. I was so very hungry for her, to touch her, and this increased her own appetite tremendously. Poppy surrendered to me wholly, letting me fill her with pleasure and longing. I wanted her to think that this must be what it was like to truly want a man inside her, to want to become one flesh with a man. I wanted to excite and arouse her, to stoke a fiery hunger in her poppy-like loins for me alone.

"I promise I'll come back to them." I laughed softly, barely able to pull myself away from her breasts. I raised myself on my knees, coming astride her, and brought her hands to the bottom of my whimsical blue Superman shirt in an invitation to explore. "I need you to touch me, Poppy--I need you to touch me everywhere."

"I can do that.”

She smoothed her hands up under the fabric, lightly stroking my chest with her trembling hands. She helped me remove my shirt. Poppy jerked in desire at the sight of my lean chest. Poppy caressed my belly, my shoulders, taking pleasure in the feel of his flesh under her hands. She reached up to touch me and I moaned blissfully as her fingers caressed me, luxuriating in her touch. I threw my head back. "Poppy, you don't know how much I want you!" 

"This much?" she asked as she sat up and began to lick the flesh of my torso in broad, tantalizing sweeps of her tongue.

I gasped, losing myself in the playful strokes of her warm tongue. Delighting in her and these incredible, hot sensations, I brought himself down on the bed next to her, rolling onto my side. Poppy slowly moved her fingers all over my torso, stimulating every inch of my skin with her skillful fingertips. 

I rest my head between her breasts, kissing the white softness, and looked up at her adoringly. I breathed heavily as I searched for and found her hand and clasped it tightly. Gazing at her, I said nothing, luxuriating in the experience of her flesh next to mine, realizing that no other woman in existence could bring me to feel what I felt at that moment. I had been fully aroused for a very long time, but I refused to rush this. I intended to prove his devotion to Poppy, and it would begin with making her feel wonderful.  
"Poppy, do I go on? Is there a point to going on? You have already provided me with more joy than I have ever felt," I murmured into her bosom.

"Please go on," she rasped. "I need you."

"I want you, Poppy," I whispered. "I will be gentle."

"It doesn't matter. Just be what you are."

My lips moved down from her breasts very slowly, not allowing any part of her bare skin to go unkissed, down to where a clasp held her tight black pants shut. I again kissed the soft flesh of her belly as I undid the clasp and carefully moved my hand under the cloth, slowly pulling the black fabric down from her shapely hips and over her rounded thighs. Tasting her exposed flesh, I stared at her body in naked longing. "God, Poppy, I knew you were beautiful, but this! I love so much more about you, but your body is beyond compare."

Now Poppy reddened completely. "You aren't so bad yourself," she said slyly, running her hands along my shoulders.

I brushed my lips against the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, gently nibbling at the beckoning softness. She was almost purring, she seemed so happy and relaxed as I touched her more and more intimately. Her legs opened to me with a complete naturalness I’d never seen in a woman before. There, beneath the soft copper curls, was her “deep poppy”, a flower with exciting red petals and an allure I was of no mind to fight.

“No one has ever really seen that poppy before,” she said, and laughed.

“I’d like to do more than look at it, if you would trust me.”

“I trust you, Grant. Love your poppies—me, my lips, and our private garden.”

“Just when I think you can’t be more amazing. Poppy, I love you.”

“And I love you. Now take me, honeybee.” 

I rest my head between those white, sensual pillows, muscular yet rounded and feminine. I flicked my tongue over her skin. Kissing her tiny red curls, I brought my hand between her thighs and delicately stroked her moist cleft. As she spread her legs, relaxing in my careful touch, I moved his kisses along her inner thigh until my tongue replaced my fingers in my exploration. She arched her back at my touch, gentle but determined, and cried out in exhilaration. 

After a bit she sat up and I pouted playfully. "I wasn't finished," I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You'll have plenty of opportunity for your poppy, I promise. But I need to feel you." She brought her hands to me and hastily removed my jeans from my legs, squeezing her own body against mine. Our bodies melted into each other. We were fully aware of the incredible scorching sensations of our bare bodies, finally entwined, finally touching. 

I gazed at her, examining her unclad body. "I love to touch you," I said softly, running my fingers along her arm, leaving tingling trails on her skin. "You would not believe how pent-up I have felt." I slid my hands over her breasts, down her belly, searing her ivory flesh. "I have never touched a woman like this before. No one has ever let me."

"Their loss," she whispered. 

"I don't care," I murmured, running my fingertips along the insides of her quivering thighs. I brought my fingers up to her well-defined hips, lightly brushing them against her belly as I intently moved my eager hands towards her breasts. "I can't stop myself," I whispered into her hair. "Your breasts are beautiful, Poppy." 

She gasped as I traced my fingers in circles around her left breast. “I’ve been so pent up I have been--no one has touched me like this, like I want to be touched. I love you touching me, Grant."

I gently tickled her nipples. "Any man who could be intimate with you and not touch you is a masochist." With that, I brought his lips to her breasts, kissing them tenderly. I brought one full peak into my mouth, sucking softly as Poppy squirmed beneath me. Wanting to know how to best pleasure the woman I loved, I experimented, running my tongue against her erect nipple, slowly at first but with increasing frenzy. Poppy breathed heavily, clutching at the sheets as I moved from one breast to the other, teasing her to ecstasy. 

I slowly brought my face up from her breasts. Naked and enchanted, I clung to her, kissing her hungrily, zealously exploring her body with my avid fingers. "I'll never get enough of you," I whispered. "You're too beautiful to be for real."

Poppy lay in my arms, aware of nothing but the electric touch of my fingers as they traced over her yearning flesh. She discreetly glanced at the flesh between my legs. But I was in no hurry to advance to that stage of our lovemaking. She allowed her probing fingers to meander along my body, reaching between my legs. Her soft caresses against my hardness drove me to writhe in building ecstasy, breathing in a hot, deep panting. "I want you to have a little ecstasy yourself," she whispered. Tenderly, she explored me, feeling me with her aware fingertips, moving her fingers all around, running them against the flesh of my inner thighs and out onto my buttocks. 

I was sweating heavily now, my breath reduced to a heavy pant, a lustful whimpering escaping my lips. Poppy decided that I had endured my erection long enough. Reaching the extent of her own restraint, she made a quick decision to take the initiative. She mounted me, smiling at my surprised expression as her wealth of copper curls fell around both of our bodies. "Do you mind?" she asked, bringing me to touch her private poppy.

I gasped, closing my eyes as a pleasurable sensation washed over me. "Please take me!"

My eyes widened enormously as she slowly took me into her, holding me inside of her as she bent down to kiss me. I shivered as she worked her secret, feminine muscles, massaging me within her. She squeezed me, then loosened again, repeating the cycle. "How do you do that?" I asked breathlessly, amazed and overwhelmed.

"Practice," she said as she slowly began to move her body. 

I followed her slow rhythm at first, enjoying the sensations which flooded my being. But quickly, my need to speed up the motion increased, and Poppy joyfully obliged me.   
“If only we could get there together,” she moaned, but that thought was soon lost as that ultimate ecstasy which had been building within her took her completely. Overcome with the pleasure of the moment, Poppy nevertheless noticed my sensual groans, my repeating her name, as I approached the peak, and then my louder, screamed moan as I clutched her body to me and went beyond the highest pleasure.

We lay completely entwined. Poppy tried to bring her breathing back into some normal pattern, but I continued to breathe deeply and throatily. I gazed at her with a bliss mixture of satisfaction and love. She rested on my chest, letting my rapid heartbeat soothe and calm her. My body seemed to melt into her own as I kissed her tenderly, clasping her to me.

“Poppy,” I said, “I’m sorry I’m so skinny.”

She actually turned her face into my shoulder and chuckled. “Darling, you’re not skinny.”

“No?”

“You’re a natural athlete.”

I pondered her words as she raised herself to look at me. “I’m sorry I’m an old oversexed pig.”

Looking at each other, we dissolved into laughter. I hadn’t disappointed her and she had certainly not disappointed me. We were being silly together, and any tension simply vanished.

But I needed to hear it from her again. Here I lay, naked in her arms after we had shared the greatest intimacy and pleasure, and I was vulnerable. She knew that I needed to be loved and that I needed her to love me. I wished she would not hide her own emotions from me, not when I had exposed my own heart to her.

"There's an emotion in me now that I have never felt before, Grant, and you have put it there," she told me. "As I say it, I realized how true it is. I love your whole, complete self, for your compassion, for your decency, for your emotions, for your depth. It’s true that I’m older, and I’m a lady of experience. I’m no fool. I know what I want and what is good for me. Know now that I fell in love with you the first time I looked into your eyes. Yes, I love you."

I hugged her tighter, bursting in my joy, experiencing an ecstasy even greater than the one I had just enjoyed. I kissed her madly, feeling the tears brimming in my eyes. "You do love me?"

"With all my heart."

I laughed and cried at the same time as I cradled her against me. I took her body and kissed her everywhere, murmuring my love and devotion into her supple flesh. "I love you, Poppy. I will never let you go," I whispered. "I swear."

Poppy said nothing--words seemed irrelevant right then--but nuzzled closer to me. I pulled the red sheets around us protectively, shutting out everything and everyone but me and Poppy and this paradise we shared together.


End file.
